Black light
by cryoblade
Summary: CryoBlade helps link with his fairy problems and gets one of his own


CryoBlade was walking along a wall in hyrule field practacing his aim on stray guays  
  
PSHST! FWEEW! swicrack! crak-ack! WHEEEW! SMACK!  
  
Cryo ran down to pick up the bird he shot  
  
"the only problem hunting like this is it always gets freezer burn" cryo jested and tossed the guay into a bag  
  
Hes VERY picky  
  
suddenly he herd a sound that shrieked right to his very core, almost shattering his armor as well as his ear   
  
drums, "HEY! LOOK OUT!"  
  
a red light flew around him as if placeing a cursor on him  
  
FWACK! UGH!  
  
CryoBlade jumped out of the way barely in time  
  
"WHAT THE BWEEP! who the BWEEP is BWEEPing shooting at me?"  
  
Cryo looked at the horison to see a teenager in a green tunic aiming a bow at him  
  
"LINK!? what the bweep! have you gone insane!??!?!"  
  
"What do you mean" link asked baffled, but not withdrawing his attack, "your in hyrule field, , youve got a   
  
wepon, ad your not a royal guard, you must be some bad guy, everythings a bad guy!"  
  
"i think youve had enough blue potion for today"  
  
TWACK!  
  
"AND HOW THE HECK DO YOU AIM THAT THING SO WELL!?"  
  
"Simple, Navi flys in front of you, I attempt to kill navi, she gets out of the way, and the arrow hits you"  
  
"Oh the fairy huh?"  
  
The master sword swung down to crush cryo head, he doged, it scraped his shoulder leaving a mark  
  
"BWEEP!"  
  
Cryo shot a few ice pelets at link, missed him, but left some ice patches on the ground  
  
"Holy crap!" link remarked, "how did you use the ice arrow without and arrow?"  
  
"oh jeesh, video games"  
  
the battle raged on, link accuracy was astounding, meanwhile cryo was pulling tricks and fighting with mad   
  
skills, but he could barely land a hit on him  
  
Finnaly he couldn't take it anymore, "DIE bweep!" he cried out as he sent a mist of liquid nitrogen at the   
  
ball of light that had been flying around him  
  
The fairy immediatly fell to the ground a frozen hunk of ice  
  
Link stood silent  
  
..........................................  
finaly he spoke under his breath  
  
"by the love of nyru.....he killed navi!"  
  
his face changed to one of bewilderment  
  
"what a sec... he killed navi!?!??!"  
  
anger  
  
"HEY YOU! YOU KILLED NAVI!!! YOU bweep"  
  
glee  
  
"WHOOHOO! THE bweep is gone! YOU KILLED NAVI!"  
  
"ok wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing"  
  
"el decaptato es chupacabra"  
  
"thats it, im getting some mixed signals now"  
  
"Whats the deal any way? and just so you know, shes not dead, just frozen"  
  
"Well you see, navi is usefull, she lets me "z-target" whitch is what helps me aim so well, but shes is a total   
  
bweep and is allways yelling annoying things at me"  
  
"ok i think i have a soulution for your problem" Cryo said smileing  
  
"are you kidding?! ive tried EVERYTHING to shut that thing up!"  
  
CryoBlade thawed out the frozen fairy, when she came to she started yelling and turning red and   
  
complaining  
  
"HEY! LOOKOUT! or im gonna kick your bweep clear to lake hylia"  
  
Cryo grabbed her out of the air and whipsered something to her  
  
She immedatly became silent and flew over to link  
  
"what did you do to her?!"  
  
"i threatend to make her play every zelda cd-i game till she beat it unless she shut up and did what you   
  
asked" with what apeared to be a smirk, its hard to tell, haveinbg a helmet and all  
  
"isn't that a bit drastic?! even I have my limits"  
  
"deprate times call for desprate mesures"  
  
They agreed to a treaty and went there seperate ways, but cryo couldn't shake the need to use that trick, he   
  
wanted a fairy of his own  
  
he walked over to a gossip stone and ajusted his blade to work like an over sized flute, it was clumsy, but   
  
itdid the trick  
  
/-\ \/ ^, /-\ \/ ^  
  
music flew from the blade and a red fairy flew out  
  
SWISH! Cryo swung a bottled at the red fairy  
  
after negotiateing a deal with the captive she agreed to help him with aiming and such, and she swore she   
  
woul nver mutter the words "hey"  
  
"so," he asked his new compainion, "whats your name"  
  
"sakura" she said, blushing  
  
"why are you blushing like that?" cryo asked  
  
"well, no ones ever talked to me before, its always been, "hey red fairy! heal me now" and id do that and be   
  
on my way" she said, then added, "Besides sakura is a wierd name"  
  
"i don't think so"  
  
"thats a first"  
  
They made their way to the kokiri villadge and talked to the deku sprout  
  
"whats up?" the deku spout asked  
  
"so thats were they get it from"  
  
"what do you ask of me" the sprout said, now quite annoyed  
  
"i wish for you to make this red fairy my guardian fairy"  
  
The Tree frwond, "I-I-I'm not shure is i can do that or not, you see im kind new to this, but... ill try"  
  
Mystical light flew around the tree and tightend into a ball aorund him," |/ (\= ~# ^9 )!!!!!!!" he shouted  
  
The ball streched out into a beam and shout out at sakura  
  
"AHHHHHH AIEEEEEE!"  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!" Croy yelled, as if he was shareing her pain  
  
Sakura started pulsing a purplish "black" light "you, you, care,,,, about, me"  
  
Cryo nodded  
  
someone cared about her, she matterd, she HAD A NAME, she had to live,  
  
"then... for you"  
  
The tiny fairy let loose a scream and the whole rea flashed the strange purple light, when it subsided, sakura   
  
was there, but she was glwing, ,purple...  
  
"is that you? are you ok?"  
  
"yeah im fine" she said  
  
She flew around, super charged with her new found light  
  
"WHOOHOO! YEAH!" she screamed, and flew around leaving a tril of sparkles behind her"  
  
"i have granted your request and transformed your friend, now leave this forest, and disturb me no more"  
  
Cryo warped to lake hylaya  
  
"whatcha doin" sakura asked as Cryo aimed his blade at the sky  
  
"target practice" he said, "wanna help?"  
  
sakura flew around the guay that was aproaching  
  
PSHST! FWEEW! swicrack! crak-ack! WHEEEW! SMACK!  
  
The guay fell from the sky and landed by his feet, frozen in a block of ice  
  
"you do realize that hunting this way give your food freezer burn, don't you?" sakura asked  
  
Cryo luaghed "ahhh.. i like em that way"  
  
"you crazy crazy freak"  
  
"you know it" cryo chuckled  
  
*+*+*+*+*+END*+*+*+*+*+* 


End file.
